Frost
Frost is a female Lin Kuei warrior in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Frost Frost made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Sub-Zero's apprentice, taking the character archetype of the overly ambitious fledgling. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her, including her own sifu and Sonya. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities While certainly not on par with that of Sub-Zero's, Frost's cryokinetic powers are extremely potent. Rather than relying on freezing the opponent directly, she freezes a large area of the ground in front of her, thereby increasing her range and improving her odds of connecting with an enemy. She can also slide into the opponent and knock them down, as well as execute an uppercut by teleporting away from the opponent and reappearing behind them. Finally, her freezing powers allow her to create two small daggers made of pure, concentrated ice that she uses in battle. Overall, she may not be as powerful as her mentor, but she makes up for it with her superior speed and strategic potential. Following her roboticization in Mortal Kombat 11, Frost received various cybernetic augmentations and abilities such as internalized freezing weapons similar to her former master's cyber form as well as the ability to launch her head like a rocket and even detonate it like a bomb, only for her to simply replace it with a new one. Signature moves *'Ground Freeze:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, freezing anyone who is standing in that area. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A) *'Frosty Slide:' Frost slides across the floor and trips the opponent if she comes in contact. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A) *'Teleporting Uppercut:' Frost disappears over one side of the screen and comes back from the other, uppercutting the opponent. This moves seems to be, ironically enough, adapted from Scorpion's Teleport Punch with a new twist. (MK:A) *'Ice Puddle:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, creating a puddle that the opponent will begin to slip around on if nearby. (MK:A) Fatalities *'Freeze Shatter:' Frost completely freezes the opponent solid, then kicks their upper torso, which breaks off and shatters upon impact with the ground. In Unchained, the opponent's entire body shatters as Frost kicks them. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Unnamed Fatality: '''Frost creates a deadly beam of ice from the cold generator in her chest, freezing her opponent solid. A punch shatters their body, exposing their brain and spinal column. Frost grabs this and hands it off to a drone, which deposits it into an awaiting Cyber Lin-Kuei body. ''(MK11) *'Unnamed Fatality: '''Frost creates two ice drills in both of her hands; one goes into her opponent's head, the other into their gut. Once she has created a large enough space in their torso, she ejects her cold generator and shoves it into the wound. A moment later, it detonates, scattering their remains while simultaneously freezing the splatter solid. ''(MK11) Trivia *As stated above, Frost does not get along with Sonya. It is mentioned in Deadly Alliance's Konquest mode that Sonya was attacked by Frost prior to the meeting with Raiden. *Frost refers to Sub-Zero as sifu, a Chinese term for a master or teacher. *Along with Blaze, Kenshi, Quan Chi, and Kitana, she is one of the few characters in Deadly Alliance to be seen performing a kata. She uses an especially energetic style for this, with several impressive jumps and kicks. *Frost has the longest Bio Kard video out of all the Mortal Kombat characters. *Like Sub-Zero, Frost can form solid weapons by freezing surrounding water vapor. She can only create small daggers, whereas Sub-Zero is capable of creating a sword. However, her Ice Daggers in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance are shorter than in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance began to surface, Frost was mistaken as a female version of Sub-Zero. *Has the same voice actress as Sonya and Kitana. *She can be unlocked by purchasing koffin IV, which is the cheapest koffin to purchase a character. *Her main fighting style is Tong Bei, which she kept until her last appereance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Her second fighting style is Yuan Yang. *She is one of only three characters to possess a "tragic" ending in this game (the others being Scorpion and Li Mei), when she is frozen by Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei Medallion. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Mortal Kombat: Unchained *She has the same voice actress as Kira. *In Deception, she is one of the characters that appear in cells in the Dark Prison stage. *In Konquest mode, the people of the Chaosrealm talk in backwards words. One of the phrases they say is along the lines of "Could Frost merely be hibernating?", hinting at a future return. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *She can be seen fighting Sonya right after Jax breaks Quan Chi's leg, and later on she can be seen fighting Sub-Zero and Sareena. Mortal Kombat (2011) *In Mortal Kombat (2011), on the Pit II arena, she is one of the characters that can be seen fighting in the background, the others being Kenshi, Sareena, Reiko, or Daegon. **Also, in Story Mode, during the cutscene before the fight between Kabal and Cyber Sub-Zero, in the latter's HUD it can be seen that when he is cross-referencing his data base with Kabal, one of the pictures shown is that of Frost. **She can also be seen in one of Raiden's Visions, corresponding to when he briefs the Earthrealm heroes (her, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Sonya) on the Deadly Alliance. Mortal Kombat X * Frost makes a cameo in Scorpion's chapter, where she, against Sub-Zero's orders, attempts to kill Scorpion. * The outfit Frost wears during the cameo is a smaller, more feminine version of Sub-Zero's primary attire in the game. Mortal Kombat 11 * Frost becomes the first ever female Cyborg in the series. External Links es:Frost ru:Фрост pt:Frost Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Female Ninjas Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Lin Kuei Category:Cryomancers Category:Background Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Cyromancers Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters